


A Wilted Orchid

by Mappelond



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Maplestory - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mappelond/pseuds/Mappelond
Summary: In an alternate universe, the White Mage and his apprentices Orchid and Lotus are considered to be heroes. Phantom, on the other hand, is now a dastardly thief who targets Orchid and her brother.





	

Today was the day Orchid and Lotus would receive their final test from the White Mage, their mentor.  
“Aren’t you excited?” Orchid smiled at her brother. “After this, we’ll become one of the greatest light users in the universe!”  
Lotus gave a small smile in return. “Yes, sister.”  
Orchid was skipping with joy. “We’ll be able to finally rid Maple World of evil!” She laughed. “We’ll become great heroes and be honored!”  
In contrast to his sister, Lotus seemed upset. He fiddled with his dark colored hair as the two walked.  
“Hey, are you all right?” Orchid asked. “You’ve been frowny all day! Today is a day to celebrate!”  
Lotus grimaced. “I feel… I feel as if something will happen.” He suddenly stopped.  
“Lotus?” Orchid grabbed her brother’s hand. “Lotus, you can tell Orchid anything.”  
Lotus’s yellow eyes met his sister’s. “Le-Let’s get this over with.” Lotus began walking again.  
Orchid followed him, worried. Soon, the two reached the doors to the battle arena, where they’ve been practicing to keep their powers in check. The two opened the doors and in the center, there was none other than the White Mage.  
“Orchid, Lotus! Welcome to your final test.” The White Mage raised up his arms. “I’m so proud of you two…” He smiled, it seemed like he was going to cry tears of joy.  
Orchid ran ahead and hugged the White Mage. “Hey! We couldn’t have gotten this far without your help!” She laughed and stepped back from the powerful light user.  
Her brother soon caught up, going at a steady pace. “What is the final test?” He asked.  
“You must be able to defeat me in battle.” The White Mage answered. “Don’t worry, you won’t be fighting the real me, just a copy.”  
“Awesome!” Orchid smiled.  
Lotus nodded.  
“You two know the rules by heart now, do you?”  
“The use of potions is not allowed! But, if you must heal yourself, use your magic!” Orchid raised her hand. “Also, if you have to leave the field for whatever reason, make a symbol and you’ll be teleported into the hallway!”  
The White Mage nodded. “Very good. I’ll be keeping an eye on you two, are you ready?”  
Orchid nodded, her brother gave a slight nod.  
“All right, begin!” The White Mage summoned a copy of himself, but before the two twins could lash out, the copy itself was already down.  
“What’s going on!?” Orchid exclaimed.  
There, standing in the copy’s place, was a man shrouded in black and red. His key feature was a raven-like mask that sat on his head. He looked up, his red eyes met the two twins.  
Lotus stood his ground, he knew who it was. “Phantom.” Those words put a nasty taste in his mouth.  
Orchid held her brother’s hand again. “What do you think you’re doing here!?” She snapped at the newcomer.  
“My, you’re such a rude child. Not even a hello?” Phantom held his cane in his hands. “I thought I’d drop by for a visit.”  
Lotus looked around for their mentor, but the last trace of the White Mage he saw was him getting whisked away by Phantom’s cards.  
“Looking for that old joke, now are you?” The thief caught sight of Lotus’s face.  
Lotus didn’t answer, he was standing his ground.  
Orchid, however, was more furious. “Give him back! I’ll knock your teeth out if you don’t!” She commanded.  
Phantom sighed. “Relax, rabbit, your teacher is safe. He isn’t what I’m after.” He tapped the ground with his cane, and it became a bow. He then aimed at Orchid. “I have a bigger treasure to steal.”  
She was getting more and more angry. Orchid prepared herself and then charged at Phantom, casting a white glyph in front of her that would protect her.  
“Orchid, no!” Her brother called out.  
Before Orchid could reach Phantom, he had vanished away and now was aiming for Lotus. “Blinded by hate… tsk tsk.” He grinned and fired.  
Lotus was able to get himself away, but barely. His leg was injured so he couldn’t move without pain. “Orchid, we have to leave!”  
“NO!” Orchid shouted. “I can’t forgive him for ruining this special day and I REALLY can’t after he tried attacking you!” She tried attacking Phantom again, but while she was busy yelling at her brother the thief was behind her.  
“Why couldn’t you have been a good child…?” He stabbed Orchid in her chest. Her white and blue coat now stained with red. Orchid let out a yell of pain, the blow went right through her.  
Lotus froze up, when he finally collected himself, he was able to attack Phantom with a holy light. He ran over to Orchid, tears appearing in his eyes. “Sister…!”  
Phantom got up. “I was able to steal one’s life. That’s all I had to do.” He adjusted his gloves and then left before Lotus could have a chance to kill him in fury.  
Lotus held his dying sister in his arms. “Orchid… you said this would be fun…” He sniffed. “Becoming heroes…” Lotus was choking on his words now, and his vision blurred. He felt a hand hold his and he felt the agony in his leg vanishing.  
“Lotus, please don’t cry.” Orchid looked up with her golden eyes. Her hand was shaking in Lotus’s. “I want… I want you to become someone great.”  
“I can’t do this without you!” Lotus cried out.  
“You’ll… have to.” She croaked.  
Lotus tried using his healing magic on his sister.  
“Brother… stop. You’ll tire yourself.” She frowned. “It’s too late for me.”  
“There has to be a way!” Lotus yelled.  
Orchid closed her eyes. “Listen, I’m going to give you my power.” After that, Lotus felt a slight tingle in the hand he was holding Orchid’s with. “Grant me my wish. Grant this world peace.”  
The White Mage ran in, he was covered in injuries but they were healing with magic as he ran. “Orchid! Lotus!”  
But it was too late. Orchid opened her eyes and smiled at her brother one last time, then faded away.  
The White Mage couldn’t do anything to heal a dead person. All he could do was place his hand on Lotus’s shoulder.  
It was silent for a few minutes, until Lotus broke it.  
“…I’m going to fight for my sister…”


End file.
